


You Heard Me. Take. It. Off.

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, mentions of Roman's jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a filth that I don’t want defiling you anymore that it already has, now please darlin’ take it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Me. Take. It. Off.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. [Here's the list](http://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/145889530512/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Dean let out a relieved sigh as he rounded the last curve on the gravel covered driveway and the view of the cabins became visible through the trees. It was cold, the middle of winter, and he was here, having walked from the road after his hitched ride had dropped him off and hurriedly left him due to the territory he was now trespassing in.

He hugs Roman’s thick jacket closer to his body as the cabins drew nearer. He was grateful that the Samoan had let him borrow the article of clothing, otherwise he’d be freezing his ass off because he had nothing to combat any sort of cold weather. The cold had already seeped into his legs and feet, making them feel like blocks of ice but he trudged forward toward the promise of a warm fire and ever warmer body that was waiting for him in the largest cabin.

His trek across the clearing of the Compound goes largely ignored by the other occupants, not even the guards on the road had showed themselves to him. His random appearances here already were more common nowadays, almost something that was expected at this point he’s sure.

He doesn’t dwell on that long, much more interested in bouncing up the stairs to push his way into the unlocked house. The heat that greats him draws another relieved sigh from his lips and he feels his bottom half start thawing as he closes the door and moves further into the cabin.

-

”Take it off”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, darlin. Take. It. Off.”

Dean has to fight not to roll his eyes. He and Bray were standing in the middle of the bedroom. Bray was all but glaring at the jacket Dean had on - Roman’s jacket - as if it had insulted him in some way.

“It’s warm.” Dean argues stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Bray. Honestly he didn’t understand why Bray still had a problem with Roman, especially not when he’d chose him over Roman. Not when he was here with Bray.

“It’s a filth that I don’t want defiling you anymore that it already has, now please darlin’ take it off.” Bray growls, hands curling at his sides. He was itching to just reach out a tear the offending garment off his little lamb’s body but he knew that wouldn’t go over well.

Dean sighs but reaches up to unzip the jacket. He slips it off, holding it in his hand while he opens his arms murmuring out a “ya happy now?”

Bray closes the gap between them, taking the jacket and all but flinging it in the far corner of the room. Dean opens his mouth to object but his silenced by Bray’s lips on his.

They soon fall onto the bed together, Dean flat on his back while Bray braced himself above the blond. “That thing stays in the corner so long as you’re here,” Bray warns between heated kisses and nips, “I’ll keep you warm. Me and me alone.”


End file.
